the jock and the emo
by gofuckyourmom777
Summary: Bella and her brothers emmett and jasper are the scene kids of the school and as always edward the jock/football captian.What will they do when they realize there feelings for eachother Better than it sounds
1. the scenes

BPOV

While sitting at my table during luch i spotted the school jock/player/Edward school was organized by tipe,the jocks,the populars,nerds,and last the Scenes)

I as always was a scene its fun.(A/N im an outcast to. hehe)Me Bella Swan and my two brothers Emmett,and are the scenes,the one that everyone over the lunch was Edward Freakin Cullen with the school's sluts Luaren and i walked in the school hallways i saw my bff alice hanging out with rosalie. I ran up to her and when I did i saw Tanya Freakin school was all like OMG i tatally are like going out with robert patitson. i said HELL NAW Robert Patitson would such a BITCHY crap i shoudent have done that after she said goodbye to her friend she started to run after me in her stilletos..

i was thinking like yahh like she would even catch me in my good to be a i got to math with emmett i started passing notes

(A/N Emmet,Bella)

(B)EMMETT HOLY CRAP MIKE IS STARING AT YOU!!!!!

(E)ewww mike freakin newten like meh bells im scared!!!

(B)its okay emmett when u turn me into a vamp i will be his face in

(E)after school????

(B)HELL YAHHH!!! thank you emmy

(E)you welcome

DINGGGG the bell rang.I got exited im finally going to be a vampire HELL YAHHH(i reallysuck at this)

CLIFFYY!!!


	2. changing time

_chapter 2_

_THE CHANGING_

_EMPOV_

_**when i got home i could tell that bella was exited and even i know she is not still is.**_

_**i started to clean my room.I turned up the music to Ke$ha-tick tock.i started to sing"DJ blow my speakers up tonight imma fight till we seethe sunlight like waoh wah o"**_

_**untill i heard bella fall to the floor laughing her freakin a's of.I ran down stairs and bit her neck**_

_**BPOV **_

_**"DUDE" i yelled out in exitment "THAT WAS THE FRIGGIN BOMB"**_

_**"you gots to let me know how to do that"i said in my best gangsta voice**_

_**I figured out my power easily i could make a vampire do anything even get was cool.....reall cool.....BEING A VAMPIS THE SHIZ MAN!!!!!!!!!**_

_**short chapter i know**_


	3. Its a no name chapter

OKAY WHOLY CRAP DONT BLAME ME FOR NOT UPDATING

imma use the song ultra Violet from Angus,Thongs,and Perfect Snogging

EPOV

Today was my bands' bands' name is "The Stiff Dylans" our gig was at the liquid night had till 7 to get ready cuz we had to leave at 7:30. I was lead singer and bass player.I had really big hands **(A/N that was from the movie to)**I wore a stiff dylans t-shirt it was black covered in red spats,red skinny jeans and black converse.

when we got there it was packed..Our band started to set up our instruments. i Started to sing

She is a wave and she's breaking

She's a problem to solve

and in that circle she's making

I will always revolve

And on her sight

These eyes depend

Invisible and Indivisible !

That fire you ignited

Good, bad and undecided

Burns when I stand beside it

Your light is ultraviolet

Visions so insane

Travel unraveling through my brain

Cold when I am denied it

Your light is ultraviolet

Ultraviolet

Now is a phase and it's changing

It's rotating us all

Thought we're safe but we're dangling

and it's too far to survive the fall

And this I know

It will not bend

Invisible and indivisible

That fire you ignited

Good, Bad and undecided

Burns when I stand beside it

Your light is ultraviolet

Visions so insane

Travel unraveling through my brain

Cold when I am denied it

Your light is ultraviolet,

ultraviolet.

When i turned around i saw this chik staring at my bum..wow I can see a snog down the tunnel

BPOV

After a couple days of leaning about the vultori and how to hunt..I looked much better than i was when i was a human..My snogging was even better....And my favorite part was I issabella swan was going to blow the guys away...I felt so confident...anyways i was much faster and stronger....I beat emmett at arm wrestiling....

MONDAY

* * *

A/N BIG FAT CLIFFY im so evil


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N imma use a song by the millionaires)

BPOV

I woke up to my alarm clock going off. I went to take a shower and used my AXE body spray and shampoo. I got dressed in a "Millionaires" T-shirt

black skinnies and one red converse and one neon green converse. I put on my hello kitty ring with my "Im the sex dot dot curve" i went down stairs and had breakfast i grabbed my "Dot Dot Curve" bag and my skatebourd. I met up with Alice and Jasper when i got to school.

Alice told me that today was the schools talent show. I had practiced my song with Alice and Rose like a million times. (A/N yes im makin rose and bella friends) It was called "Alchol". At lunch i met up with the gang and talked about how fun the talent show is gonna be.

*after school*

The talent show was in a couple hours and i couldnt wait. I decided to put on a Pink And black tee shirt with blue jeans. I had 2 hello kitty rings

and five neclaces ( A/N remember bella is emo/scene mostly scene) I straightend out my hair and put the poof in the the back with a black bow.

I met up with Alice and Rose outside. (A/N i there group is also called " The Millionaires") We got on stage and started to sing

Hyphy Crunk, spin that shit.

yeah

MILLIONAIRES.

that's right.

friday night it's time to party

drop it down and get real naughty

girls talk shit, we don't care

we'll take off our underwear!

drinking cocktails,

beers with lime

all these guys yell "she's a dime!"

i just wink and blow a kiss

while all these girls just bitch and diss

(chorus) 2x

come get fucked up!

give me my alcohol

let's get fucked up!

A-L-C-O-H-O-L

this bitch is trying to take a shot

she can't down one, what else she got?

jaeger, vodka, even whiskey

down that shit, don't be a...

pussy

who needs pepsi, juice, or sprite?

if you do you're weak (thats right)

i down my shots and gulp my beers

til' every drop disappears

(chorus) 2x

(bridge)

(M)everytime i'm at the bar, you wanna pay

(M)go ahead, buy me a drink...you won't get laid.

everytime i'm at the bar, you wanna pay

go ahead, buy me a drink...you won't get laid.

everytime i'm at the bar, you wanna pay

go ahead, buy me a drink...you won't get laid.

(chorus) 2x

all these boys are drinking ale

and we bust out White Zinfandel!

yeah we're getting pretty trashed

but these boys ain't gettin any ass

drink every drink that could be tasted

look at us, we're fuckin wasted

we stumble, mumble, no one cares

just cause we're the MILLIONAIRES!

(chorus) 2x

A-L-C-O-H-O-L

(drunkin mumbling and slurring hahahahaha)

When we were finished we ran off stage into the croud. that was really fun

( A/N NO they are not whores or sluts its just a fun song


End file.
